Elle est unique
by Yeliria
Summary: Chloé rencontre Green Arrow et Oliver Queen. C'est un véritable coup de foudre avec le premier tandis que le deuxieme l'exaspère.


**Disclaimer : **Les persos de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Chloé rencontre le Green Arrow et quelques jours plus tard elle fait la connaissance d'Oliver Queen. Il faut imaginer que Chloé vient d'arriver à Metropolis afin de rendre visite a sa cousine Lois. Inspiré du triangle amoureux de Clark/Lois/Superman. Si j'y arrive je vais tenter de faire une suite.

_Une grande pensée pour Kis et les filles du forum qui m'ont redonné envie d'écrire. _

_Merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me lire et commenter. _

*******

Voila plus de deux heures que Green Arrow arpentait les rues de Metropolis lors de sa patrouille quasi quotidienne mais à l'instar de d'habitude cette soirée était particulièrement calme. Oliver avait même finit par penser que les voyous étaient aussi capable de prendre un peu de repos. Il s'apprêta à descendre du toit du ou il s'était posté en tirant un filin sur l'immeuble d'en face pour y glisser lorsque des cris déchirent le silence de la nuit. Tous ses instincts de justicier se remirent en alerte et il se dirigea vers le parc. Malgré la pénombre il put rapidement distinguer trois silhouettes en train de se battre. Il fut surpris de découvrir que la personne qui menait le combat était une femme de taille moyenne au corps élancé. Elle semblait métriser ses agresseurs mais lorsque l'un d'eux sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, Oliver arma son arbalète. L'heure était venue pour lui d'intervenir. La flèche qu'il décocha alla percuter avec une extrême précision l'arme blanche qui fut projetée à quelques mètres de son propriétaire.

« Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris à ne pas embêter les jeunes femmes ? » Oliver s'approcha alors que la surprise des trois personnes se lisait sur leur visage.

Durant un instant Chloé fut effrayée par cette intrusion avant de soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant celui dont toute la capitale parlait depuis quelques mois : Green Arrow. Il n'avait pas une excellente réputation après tous les vols commis mais il était un défenseur et certainement sa meilleure chance de sortir de là vivante.

« Regardez qui nous fait le plaisir de nous rejoindre. Robin des bois en personne. » L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son ami en parant son visage d'un sourire malveillant. « Imagine le blé qu'on peut se faire en livrant ce type à la police » Il releva ensuite son regard sur Chloé. « Et on pourra régler son compte à cette petasse. »

« Il semblerait que ca soit plutôt l'inverse non ? » Oliver dessina un sourire sur son visage mais son amusement s'estompa lorsque le plus grand tenta de lui assainir un coup de poing qu'il esquiva sans peine.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps de l'archer vert tandis qu'il envoyait valser son assaillant. Elle dut bien avouer qu'il était délicieusement moulé dans son cuir comme le lui avait décrit sa cousine, Lois. Sa contemplation fut interrompue lorsqu'elle vit le plus petit s'approcher d'elle. D'instinct elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit plier en deux.

Alors que les cris perçants des sirènes de polices semblaient se rapprocher rapidement, Oliver s'approcha de la jeune femme et jeta un regard compatissant malgré lui à l'homme qui se tordait de douleur par terre avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Chloé. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de sa peau sur la sienne et se mit soudainement à aimer le mois de juin et son besoin restreint en vêtement. « Il ne faut pas rester là ».

Avant d'avoir le temps d'interpréter les paroles et le geste de son sauveur, Chloé se retrouva à plusieurs mètres du sol. Sa première pensée aurait été de hurler devant une telle hauteur mais elle se ravisa, se contentant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de Green Arrow. Elle maudit durant un instant sa phobie du vide mais une étrange sensation l'envahit lorsqu'elle sentit le bras autour d'elle resserrer son emprise. Là, suspendue à un simple filin avec pour seule sécurité un parfait inconnu elle se sentait étrangement en confiance.

En quelques secondes ils atteignirent la destination choisie par Green Arrow, le toit du bâtiment. Sentant la jeune femme encore tendue contre lui Oliver garda son bras autour d'elle, se contentant de chercher son regard alors qu'elle gardait la tête baissée, sans doute choquée par ce « kidnapping ». Lorsqu'elle releva enfin les yeux sur lui, Oliver fut subjugué de la découvrir. La lueur qui émanait d'un panneau publicitaire éclairait faiblement son visage mais suffisamment pour qu'il distingue la douceur de ses traits, qu'il trace le contour de sa bouche et qu'il se noie dans ses yeux verts. Le vent faisait danser quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds. Elle était simplement magnifique et pourtant à mille lieux des femmes qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter d'ordinaire.

Rassurée de sentir à nouveau le sol dur sous ses pieds, Chloé prit quelques instants pour retrouver sa respiration avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait de la sortir de ce guêpier. Elle se buta à une paire de lunette noire et une capuche qui recouvrait ses cheveux mais elle fut troublée de voir un fin sourire dessiner ses lèvres. Elle se détacha lentement de l'étreinte sécurisante d'Arrow.

A contre cœur Oliver laissa retomber son bras lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme prendre de la distance. « Est-ce que ca va ? »

La voix grave modifiée par un distordeur fit frémir Chloé et elle acquiesça. « Oui, je me remets de mes émotions » Elle adressa un sourire à Oliver qui le fit fondre comme neige au soleil mais il resta stoïque. « Je vous remercie d'être intervenu. »

« Même sans mon aide vous aviez l'air de bien vous en sortir » Répliqua l'archer.

« Oh j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre quelques trucs. Mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à un tout autre accueil en posant les pieds dans cette ville. »

« Vous êtes nouvelles ici ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre ses sourcils se fronça, Oliver nota que tous les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés. Son regard perdu sur une fine trainé de sang maculait le bras de Green Arrow. « Et vous êtes blessé ! »

Durant son combat il avait légèrement senti la lame du couteau ronger sa chair mais il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Apres tout il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'incident, cela faisait parti de son métier et c'était la plupart du temps sans gravité. Cependant lorsqu'elle agrippa doucement son bras pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts il fut surpris de tant d'attention envers lui. « Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! »

« Et en tout bon super-héros vous dites ca à chaque fois n'est ce pas ? » Chloé amorça un geste pour fouiller dans son sac mais réalisant qu'elle l'avait certainement perdue durant l'altercation elle releva un regard désolé sur Green Arrow. « En temps normal j'aurais tout mon matériel de la parfaite infirmière mais il faut croire que vous êtes tombée sur un mauvais jour… En attendant de désinfecter ca, voila qui fera l'affaire »

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'humour de la jeune femme mais fut touché de la voir retirer la fine étole noir nouée autour de son cou pour essuyer délicatement le sang. Il suivi du regard chacun de ses mouvements avant de se fixer sur son visage. Il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Il ne connaissait cette femme que depuis quelques minutes et pourtant elle éveillait en lui un sentiment étrange, cette impression d'être saisi. « Vous n'auriez pas du l'abimer pour ca »

« C'était en solde à six dollars alors rassurez-vous je m'en remettrai » Elle chiffonna le tissu désormais maculé en souriant. Cet homme était un vrai mystère et pourtant elle ressentait quelque chose de différent chez lui, peut-être la preuve pour elle que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des destructeurs et que certains étaient réellement des héros prêt à se battre pour des bonnes causes. Elle recula de quelques pas en mettant ses mains nerveusement dans les poches arrière de son jeans. « Bon et bien je devrais peut-être tenter de rejoindre mon hôtel maintenant. »

Oliver acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, légèrement déçu que cette rencontre prenne fin « Je vais vous faire escorte depuis là-haut ».

« N'oubliez pas de soigner ca en rentrant chez vous. » Elle lui adressa un sourire en désignant la blessure sur son bras avant de se détourner lentement pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment et en ressortir, rassurée de se savoir protéger.

En homme de parole, Oliver lui fit escorte jusqu'à son appartement, s'assurant qu'elle était en parfaite sécurité avant de regagner la grande Tour de l'horloge. Il devait admettre que cette rencontre le troublait énormément. Il était littéralement subjugué par cette jeune femme blonde dont le prénom lui était inconnu.

.

************

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Oliver avait rencontré cette jeune inconnue dans le parc, une semaine qu'elle hantait son esprit. Des qu'il fermait les yeux il l'a revoyait, son sourire mutin, ses grands yeux pleins de tendresse, ses mains délicieusement douce. Secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser cette image il adressa un sourire poli à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était tellement enthousiasmé qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Oliver ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Le milliardaire prétexta devoir parler à quelqu'un et s'éloigna du petit groupe qui s'était agglutiné autour de lui, principalement des femmes qui espéraient toutes s'attirer les faveurs du PDG de Queen Industry. En temps normal Oliver n'aurait pas hésité à ramener l'une d'elle chez lui pour s'amuser un peu mais ce soir elles paraissaient toutes fades. Champagne à la main il déambula dans la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil aux œuvres exposés, souhaitant désespérément mettre fin a cette soirée. Soudainement son regard se fixa sur l'entré et son souffle se coupa, lui donnant l'impression durant une seconde d'étouffer. Avait t'il dépassé la limite de la décence avec le champagne ou était t'il en proie à une hallucination ?

Moulée dans une robe noir, échancrée sur le coté, Chloé fit son entrée dans la galerie ou avait lieu le vernissage. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise parmi tout ce beau monde. Il n'était pas dans ces habitudes de fréquenter la bourgeoisie, elle avait même certains préjugés sur les gens riches et les évitaient d'une manière générale mais en vrai passionnée d'art elle s'était jurée de ne pas se laisser gâcher la soirée. Elle s'avança gracieusement, fendant la foule. Un serveur passa à sa hauteur et lui proposa une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta, le remerciant avant de continuer son chemin vers une sculpture qu'elle venait de repérer.

Cette fois Oliver en était certain, il ne rêvait pas. La jeune femme qui l'obsédait tellement se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Envouté, il ne put détourner son regard d'elle. Elle avait troqué son jeans et son débardeur pour une robe de soirée simple mais agréablement sexy, ses cheveux qu'il avait vus lâchés étaient maintenant délicatement relevés mais la douceur qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes était intacte. Il inspira profondément et glissa une main dans sa poche de pantalon avant d'esquisser quelques pas en sa direction.

« Magnifique œuvre n'est ce pas ? » Annonça doucement Oliver en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Si tant est que ca en soit une » Elle offrit un sourire poli à Ollie avant de reporter son attention sur le tas de fer dont il était question. « Sérieusement vous mettriez ca dans votre salon ? »

Oliver esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la grimace de la jeune femme avant d' hausser un sourcil devant l'informité posée devant lui. « Non pas vraiment mais j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour vous abordez »

En général il n'en fallait pas plus que cette preuve d'intérêt à une femme pour qu'il arrive à la séduire mais il fut surpris de la voir retenir un éclat de rire avant de poursuivre son chemin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se présenter. Non vraiment, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Se souriant à lui-même Oliver la suivit un instant du regard avant de la rejoindre devant une peinture.

« Vous aimez l'art ? » Oliver se traita intérieurement d'abruti devant une réponse si évidente mais cette question eu au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Chloé qui releva les yeux sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi croyez vous que je suis ici, si ce n'est pour admirer cette exposition, en tout cas essayer ? » Elle avait bien reconnu son interlocuteur d'après certaines photos parues dans la presse et était plutôt flattée qu'il lui porte de l'intérêt, néanmoins, elle détestait la prétention de ce bellâtre qui croyait certainement le monde à ses pieds et n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire comprendre avec douceur.

« On ne s'est pas présenté, je suis Oliver Queen. » Ollie tendit une main à Chloé en fendant son visage dans son plus beau sourire, l'extrême Colgate white.

Voila une perche bien tendue que Chloé n'hésita à saisir en même temps que la main avancée vers elle. « Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes M. Queen, unique héritier de Queen Industry. Et je connais également vos penchants pour les jeunes femmes alors, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, remballez votre sourire, vous perdez votre temps. »

Non seulement cette femme le charmait totalement mais en plus elle avait un caractère fort dissimuler sous une diplomatie peu commune. Elle l'intéressait de plus en plus. « Je n'ai pas l'impression de perdre mon temps en parlant avec vous, Mademoiselle… Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas très bien saisi votre nom »

« C'est normal je ne vous l'ai pas donné » Croyait t'il vraiment qu'elle se laisserait embobiner par ce genre d'astuce totalement prévisible venant d'un homme comme lui. « Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais il se fait tard et je devrais rentrer. »

« Je peux vous raccompagner, les rue de Metropolis sont peu sures » En réalité il souhaitait poursuivre leur petit échange verbal qui l'amusait. 

« Bien tenté M. Queen » Elle retenu un éclat de rire en voyant le sourire de son interlocuteur se fendre devant son refus. « Bonsoir »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Chloé se détourna et quitta la pièce, laissant un Oliver surpris mais très amusé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Oliver Queen était un homme qui pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait et maintenant il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, ELLE. Cela s'avérait d'ores et déjà très complexe mais il saurait la séduire. Il était capable de faire preuve d'une patience et d'une volonté à toute épreuve.


End file.
